


A Fresh Start

by Lunafan1k



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Cock Worship, Furry, Intersex, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Public Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunafan1k/pseuds/Lunafan1k
Summary: Melonie was different, a tomboy. She wasn't like the other girls, her body seemed to never have developed at all and she was in a state of depression, lashing out at those around her. Because of that She was transferred to a private school, where the have a mistake and think shes a boy! So she takes on a new name Meliodas and starts a new identity as a guy.





	1. Arrival

My name is Mel, that's what everyone calls me anyway. My real name is Melonie, but I've never felt like a Melonie. If I were to name myself I would think Meliodas seems more fitting. I am a dragon kin, or a furred dragon as some people call me. I’ve got an elongated snout and a thick tail, I can't spit any fire nor do I have wings. Plus for a dragon I'm pretty tiny, i barely reach five feet tall. My fur is pretty soft, black on my arms and back but white on my underside, I look like I'm wearing a tux all the time. As for my hair, I like it short. My bangs stop at about my eyebrows while the rest falls to just about the base of my head, when it wasn't all mussed up.

I find myself on a bus, one of only three others all sitting alone. One was a blue and white canine, an orange tabby cat, and another canine, but more of a brown color. They all appeared as bored as I felt. I rested my head against the window, idly watching the world pass by as I reflected on how I ended up here. 

Way back, I never knew my parents. I was taken in by an orphanage that was pretty religious and strict. Like all kids, I was a bit of a rebel and no amount of prayer could help, which lead to beatings. If anything the punishments only taught me how to not get caught, so I focused on my stealth.

I would sneak out and steal food, money, things I wanted for myself, things I wanted to go missing for someone else. I got pretty good when I was pretty young, and got even better when my schooling started. 

As I grew, so did my rebellion. I would get into fights with others, boys, girls, it didn't matter. Due to my short stature I lost plenty of fights, but someone once said that it doesn't matter, all that matters is getting back up. At times that was the only thought in my head. Luckily I wised up, I'm no good in head on fights. I searched around and eventually stole a book from the library, a book about anatomy of various species.

I stayed up late, reading it cover to cover in search of something I can use to help me win more fights. It was then that I learned a key difference between boys and girls, other than how they wear their hair and how they dress: boys have a penis and testicles as the book called them. I have a vagina and would grow breasts when I got older. I probably stared at the penis diagrams a bit too intently as I felt myself between my legs. I didn't understand why, probably just curious and seeing if I could find what the diagrams showed, but with no success. I didn't really understand, but I knew the adults don't like questions about private parts and I wasn't that interested at the time.

What I was interested in was weak spots. Pressure points and parts of the body that hurt, like the penis and testicles. It took some practice, waiting for my opponent to strike before closing in and delivering a sharp jab or kick to certain areas. I got pretty good at hitting those spots, too good, I think. The boys claimed that I fight dirty and wouldn't dare cross me or my few friends anymore, but in a fight all that matters in the winner. 

Thanks to my fights and general rough and tumble attitude I developed into a tomboy in my teen years, preferring to wear the more male pants and shirts instead of the more feminine dresses and skirts. I even tried boxers on occasion, the breeze was rather nice I had to admit.

As I grew though I noticed something was wrong. The other girls had begun getting their periods and their breasts began to fill in. Even some friends of mine started to change. Their interests in boys grew and they giggled and whispered to themselves nearly constantly. Suddenly it was more about dating and being pretty than what we had been doing. As they were my friends, I was swept along. 

I did my best to look the part, the sneaking around and the fighting gave way to makeup, dresses, and boy talk, but I was never into it, just going along. Over the years, my breasts never came in. I never got a period, nor was I feeling any sort of attraction to anyone. I spoke to my counselor, one of the rare occasions I wasn’t being chastised for fighting in recent years, and I was assured that I was simply a late bloomer. 

Late bloomer or not, it wasn't long before I started to wear a padded bra and use tampons. They were incredibly uncomfortable, having a foreign object shoved into a hole I was only vaguely aware of beforehand. The bra would even chafe through my fur but I endured it because I wanted to appear to be growing up like my friends. 

I stopped trying to pretend to use tampons after a few months. I still haven't gotten a period and I didn't see the point of torturing myself over something nobody wants to pay attention to. I had a work around for a bra, a long chest wrap with padding over the chest. It’s a bit tight but way more comfortable in my opinion. 

I am now 18 years old, with no pubic fluff, no period, no tits, and I was pissed. Something was wrong with me and nobody would talk to me about it. As a result I got a bit too rough with some fellas and one of them broke their arm. It was his own fault he didn't watch his footing but I wound up taking the expulsion. Honestly I'm a bit glad, perhaps this new place would be a good way to get a new start and finish off my high school years on a high note.

I chose to wear some loose fitting shorts and a large shirt with sneakers to complete the ensemble, underneath just some boxers and bare chest, nothing there to support anyway and I wasn't about to ride 6 hours on a hot bus sweating the whole time.

It was evening by the time the bus pulled into the grounds of my new school. At a glance it was much larger than the one I had been attending and that meant more students. I wondered if my reputation would proceed me and give me a hard time or if my records would get a proper look over by a real doctor so I can find out what happened to me. 

I shook away my thoughts and yawned, the bus pulled up to a gate where a feline nun was waiting for us. The doors opened and the other three passengers gathered their things and moved to get off. I was right behind them with my own bag slung over my shoulder.

We lined up before the feline and I got a good look at her, she was soft orange and had a warm smile, I wasn't sure if it was real or not, I've seen some evil teachers smile that way as they tortured others in that way only a teacher can.

“Welcome! You must be our new students! I am Sister Mary and I will be your administrator helping you each get settled in. Does everyone have everything?” We all nodded, “Perfect, well come on boys!” she motioned for us to follow and started leading the others along the path.

I quirked a brow, the other three students were guys, but I didn't look that much like a guy, did I? Nobody even glanced in my direction as we started walking along the sidewalk. Sister Mary was giving us all a brief history of the facility while going over how the first few weeks are going to work, pretty basic stuff really.

We were soon led into a building that looked like an apartment, “... and here are the male dorms, curfew is 8, lights out is 10. No ladies are allowed on the premises as they have their own dorm. This way, I will show you to your rooms.” Sister Mary pulled out a key ring and opened the door, allowing us inside before heading down the hall to the right.

I nearly bit my tongue trying to keep my surprise from showing, she really thought I was a guy! My mind was a flurry of emotions and wild theories, the best I could come up with was that my shitty school messed up my records somehow, but I had no idea how.

As we walked, I played with the idea of being seen as a guy. It was becoming was greatly appealing, it was like something slid into place in my mind and it felt right. Maybe, just maybe, my issue wasn't that I was just an underdeveloped tomboy, but that I was actually a guy in a female body! But that still didn't really explain how I don't have a dick or a period, hell breasts even. But for now it was like a weight off my mind I that I wasn't even aware was there.

We stopped in front of door number 11, “This is your room, Mel, Zack. I will come collect you for your uniform fittings tomorrow, so feel free to sleep in a bit. On your bed you will find an information packet and a few forms to fill out, have them done before then and have a good night.” She smiled and gave us both a set of keys, “One for the building, and for your room.”

Zack, the light blue and white canine, used his key and let himself inside. I nodded my thanks to Sister Mary and walked inside as well. I closed and locked the door behind me and took a look around my new room, it was a large open room with a pair of desks against the far wall, a bed on either side with an end table, and a dresser at the foot of each one. 

Zack looked at a packet on the right side bed and found his name on it. “Looks like this one is mine, unless you want this one?”

I shook my head, “Left is fine for me.” I tossed my bag onto the bed and approached him, “The name is Mel. Uh, Meliodas.” I grinned at being able to start using a name I had been toying with for years.

“Heh, nice. Zack, not short for anything. Nice to meet you.” I nodded and we stared at each other a bit, “Well the bus ride sucked, let's get these forms or whatever done and hit the hay.”

I nodded, “Agreed.” I turned to my bed and moved the packet to my desk and plopped down in the chair. I opened it up and sorted through the contents. I soon found what led to the confusion, my records were smeared and they wanted me to just fill in the general details. I entered my name, Meliodas. I marked myself as Male. I soon finished the other details of attending my previous school and set my pen down, the deed done.

I stood from the desk to see Zack finished his as well. “Looks like my records got fucked somehow.” I commented as I pulled my bag off the bed and dropped it onto the dresser.

“Same here, you would think they would have better record keeping.” Zack said as he removed his shirt. I paused as I pulled back the covers, staring at him as he stripped to his underwear, he wore whitie-tighties and he had quite a pronounced bulge.

He noticed me staring, “What?” he asked.

“Uh, nothing… Kinda took you as a boxer’s type.” I said quickly.

“Ah yeah, I’m just used to these, though I can't sleep in them. You’re cool if I sleep nude right? I mean it's nothing you haven't seen before.” He asked as he stood there with both thumbs under the waistband.

I hoped I wasn't blushing as I scoffed, “Sure dude, whatever floats your boat.”

He shrugged and unceremoniously pulled them down, letting them drop to the floor around his ankles as I beheld the opposite sex for the first time. As he was canine, he had a thick sheath just over a pair of large drooping balls held gently in a tender sack of flesh. His pubic fluff was messy but didn't do much to hide anything and his balls were covered in short fuzz.

“Well goodnight, get the light would you?” He said as he climbed into his bed, I would be lying if I said I wasn't watching how his balls swayed and slapped his thighs. I had seen my friends naked plenty of times and my own nudity, but it never occurred how vastly different the parts were from each other.

“Uh, sure.” I managed to mutter as he slid into the covered and rolled onto his side facing the wall.

With my line of sight broken I was able to shake myself out of it. What should I do? He’s likely expecting me to do something similar, but I couldn't just get naked too… I took off my shirt and looked at myself in the mirror, my chest was flat as ever and my nipples hidden well in my fur, I could probably get away with going topless without issue.

I slid my shorts down and stood in my boxers, I didn't have a bulge but not every guy had one. I had read that some dragons had internal penises and a slit of some kind… perhaps I could use that explanation if I'm ever found out. 

I nodded to my reflection and shit off the light before sliding into my bed. I closed my eyes but no matter how, I was unable to sleep. My mind continued to reflect back on that meaty sack of my roommate’s. I had never had an obsession like this, and I was starting to feel funny in my stomach. I rolled over and tried my best to ignore it, but even my nethers began to tingle as well. I wasn't sure what was going on but I was too tired from the days events to really bother doing anything about it. Thankfully the sweet embrace of sleep claimed me. 


	2. Release

I was sleeping soundly, but an odd, repetitive noise was pulling me from my slumber. I cracked open an eye and peered across to my roommate. It took a moment to realize what exactly I was seeing.

Zack lay on his back, covers tossed aside. His paw was running up and down a smooth pink shaft sticking out from between his legs. His feet twitched as he grunted, moving his paw at a steady rhythm while the other cupped and played with his ball sack.

My eyes widened, I had no idea how big a penis was and it's hard to judge sizes from the books I had read. I felt a heat radiating from between my legs, I wanted to squirm but I was too transfixed to move.

Zack picked up the pace, almost frantic now as his paw blurred along the length of his dick. I must have made a noise of some kind because his head whipped to the side and he stared at me. I could only stare back as his body shuddered and his cock twitched hard, shooting a string of what was obviously cum into the air. It sailed an impressive distance before splashing onto his face. His dick continues to pulse in his paw shooting several more shots of cum onto his chest and stomach before reducing to a dribble. The stream of cum ran down his cock and soaked into the paw that still held it.

Zack's face went red in embarrassment as we continued to stare. His cock was slowly softening and losing its mass. I wasn't sure what to make of it, this clearly isn't a normal situation and if I wanted to fit in as one of the guys I would have to play along somehow, perhaps with some guy antics?

I broke the ice, “So, you do this often?”

He sighed and cleaned off his dick with his paw before smearing his cooling cum on his leg. He stood up and paused, a blob of cum dribbled down from his forehead into the top of his muzzle. “... no.” He sighed, “just been pent-up for a while and woke up super horny, I'm going to shower now…” he trailed off and stumbled his way to the shower, closing the door behind himself.

I decided to get up as well, I pulled back the covers to see that my legs and boxers were soaked. “What the…” I muttered. I pulled the hem of my boxers down to see my pussy was rather swollen and leaking steadily, a heat and strong smell seemed to be coming off in waves.

I've never had this happen personally, I know my friends would sometimes comment how wet someone made them at times but I assumed it was just a bit of moisture. “So I'm just super horny… makes sense I guess.” I muttered as I dried myself on the sheets as best I could. I would need a shower as well before going out.

Once I was dry enough I got up and made my bed, if nothing else to hopefully trap the stink until I could find a way to clean them. The bathroom door opened and Zack stepped out, looking more refreshed but seemed to cringe away from me.

“Uh, sorry about that, I'll try to be more discreet next time… just don't tell anyone I jizzed all over my face as I stared at you, alright?” He seemed pretty worried about his image, and I out of anyone here probably understood exactly what he was going through.

“Hey don't sweat it, we've all been there at some point. And I totally get what you mean, I think I messed my sheets in my sleep if it makes you feel better.” I said idly motioning to my stained boxers. 

He glanced down and chuckled, “Yeah, alright, thanks. I don't know man, just been feeling super horny since the bus ride for some reason.”

I glanced down without really meaning to and noticed that his cock was poking out of his sheath by a few inches, “I'd say, at least you have those whitie-tighties to keep things in check right?” I grinned.

He glanced down and cursed covering himself up in embarrassment, “Dude chill, I get it, if you need to take care of it often I won't judge or tell anyone, I'm used to roommates just doing it out in the open.” I'm not sure why I said that, it was a complete lie. I guess I wanted him to simply feel comfortable in our room, if anything the guy looked like he had some kind of anxiety issue.

“Really?” He asked, looking unsure, “You won't call me gay or anything?”

I nodded with a confident smirk, “Yes really, you should take care of that, I need a shower myself.”

“Oh, right.” He removed his hands and sat on the bed, his cock was already nearly at full mast, bobbing back and forth as he moved. 

He grasped the base and leaned back, giving it a slow stroke from top to bottom and back up. I felt my wetness return as a bead trailed down my thigh, the heat in my stomach returned stronger than it was last night as I stared.

He suddenly looked over to me and paused, my face heated up as I was caught staring, “Uh, why are you staring like that?” He asked.

I chuckled nervously, “W-well you are pretty big, it's kind of hard not to look, or watch, sorry.” I said quickly as I looked away. I turned to the side and grabbed my bag, pulling some of my guy clothes out, and sneaking a pair of panties as well.

“Oh, I guess that makes sense…” he paused, I glanced back to see him resume stroking, “You know… I uh, I think I like when you watch… that's not weird right?” 

I shook my head, “No, of course not, I can't seem to help but look anyway, so I say that works out right?” 

He nodded, “Right, that makes me feel much better, thanks!” He went back to fully massaging his member as I moved into the bathroom.

I closed and locked the door behind me, getting my first look at the bathroom. It had a toilet with a small sink next to it, then the other side had a small tub with a shower head on a hose, it was currently latched to the wall to imitate an installed shower.

I pulled down my boxers and let them fall to my ankles as I stepped out of them. I took a moment to look myself over in the mirror. I wasn't too skinny but I wasn't fat either, but nor did I have the muscle tone I once had. In my efforts to fit in with the girls I had neglected my fitness, as a guy that should almost be second nature now, or so I hope.

I glanced lower in the mirror, my pussy was swollen, a pink nub was poking out from the top of my slit. I could see droplets of fluid clinging to my folds as they pulsed with my heartbeat. 

I reached down and gently touched a finger to my cunt, a shock went through my body and I shuddered from the contact, my pussy felt as hot to my hand as it felt in my stomach. I pulled away, a long string of juice followed before breaking and dribbling down my leg again.

I felt bad for Zack, his body was reacting to me being so horny, who knows what kind of scents his nose was picking up. I wiped the juice off my finger and turned around, starting the shower. I was getting an idea from something I heard a long time ago at a water park, and this seemed like an interesting time to give it a go.

Before I could get in I wanted to, well needed, to use the toilet. I knew guys usually pissed standing up but I would have to figure out how to do that. I stood before the toilet, the seat was already up, and I thought about how I would do this.

It didn't take long for me to conclude that I should practice before making a mess. I hopped into the shower, thankful that it was still warm from Zack, and looked down. The water flowing over my slit felt amazing, but I really had to go.

I put my back to the stream and widened my stance. I reached down and used both hands to gently pull my folds open, exposing my urethra and dripping vagina. 

I relaxed and let the urine flow. The stream was thick and mostly aimed down between my feet. I pushed my hips forward and the stream went mostly in front my me. I imagined a toilet there, and aside from some splatter it would work. I hear boys splatter all the time, so it shouldn't be an issue.

The stream died off and I was relieved of that discomfort, yet a more urgent one fought to be treated next. I trailed my fingers between my folds, down to my opening. I was so wet and hot that my finger slid deep inside almost instantly. 

I gasped softly as I felt my pussy trying to suck it in deeper. I pulled out with a wet slick sound and pushed back inside, with two fingers this time. “Ahh,” I heard myself moan softly, the shower drowning out the sounds I was making.

I used my left hand as a brace as I leaned forward, two fingers penetrating me as deeply as they could. My body shuddered and I gasped as my palm brushed against my clit, it was pulsing almost painfully. I pressed against it and bit my lip, rubbing it with my palm as I finger fucked my pussy.

My grunting started to get a bit louder, but I didn't care, I needed this. My hips moved on their own, grinding against my hand as I sought to scratch that itch deep inside. I could feel myself building up, like a balloon about to pop. I didn't want to stop, I couldn't. I redoubled my efforts, the sensation of something building inside me reached a breaking point. 

My body shuddered as my breath hitched, a warm spray of fluids seemed to flow out of me as my insides clenched and clamped on my fingers. Rolling waves of pleasure rippled up my torso and down my legs as my fingers were squeezed and sucked almost violently.

The feeling of pleasure ebbed away as my pussy became uncomfortably sensitive. I pulled my hand away shakily, breaths coming in shudders as my body still had aftershocks of pleasure shooting through it. I looked at my hand, it was soaked in an off-white discharge with a very strong smell. I gave it a lick, indulging in my own essence. It had an odd metallic taste to it but wasn't something I would consider good tasting, but it wasn't revolting either.

I turned to face the shower and rinsed off my hand, then moved into the stream to rinse my head and face. I trailed my hands down my body and around my nipples, they were firm and tender, though quite small as usual. 

I removed the shower head and used it to clean the fur on my thighs, washing out the stink and stickiness of my juices that soaked them through the night. Once finished I lowered the pressure and aimed it at my pussy. The water trickled it gently as I carefully rinsed my folds, aiming the stream to get some into my vagina, the fluid feeling nice and warm. I was too sensitive to really try much more like I planned, but there's always a next time.

I hung the shower back up and broke out the shampoo and conditioner, sudding up and rinsing top to bottom to freshen up. Once I finished I shut off and stepped out of the shower and began the process of drying off.

Three towels later I deemed myself dry enough and went to my pile of clothes. I slipped into my panties first, if I was as horny as I was yesterday and this morning I needed something to help soak my wetness, it wasn't like I could just grab some pads anymore.

Over my panties I pulled up another pair of boxers to keep up appearances. These were darker and shouldn't show my panties through them. Still, in the idea of keeping up appearances, I gathered my dirty boxers and wet towels and headed back into the room.

I looked over and saw Zack idly licking his hand, his cock a bit limp and dripping cum onto the bed. “Heh, sorry, I heard you jacking it in there and could help myself.”

I chuckled and shook my head, “So, what, did you cum in you hand and lick it up or something?” 

He looked away a second, “Well, yeah, I mean I didn't have anything to shoot it into. And you were in the bathroom, so… yeah.”

I nodded, “Right, yeah, no point in messing up more bedding or anything right?” He nodded, “Wash your hands though.”

“Well yeah,” he laughed and went to the bathroom. I pulled out another pair of shorts and slid them on then threw on a random shirt. I might need to go shopping, I don't have enough guy style clothes to have an effective wardrobe.

I looked to the bathroom and my mind flashed to Zack’s cock. While I didn't feel any kind of attraction, I definitely had plenty of lust. I would need a way to keep that in check, I heard that there were toys someone could use just for that occasion, but I doubted I would find them here. 

Looks like I'm sneaking out tonight.


	3. Encounters

I got dressed and headed out with Zach, we met up with the other new arrivals and we awaited Sister Mary. The others introduced themselves while we waited, Mike was a brown canine and Sven was the name of the orange tabby. We didn't really say much outside of basic introductions, which was fine with me. I didn't really feel like being all that social.

Instead, I noted our surroundings. The grounds were surrounded by a ten-foot brick wall, with additional bars extending up for a total of fifteen feet. The bars themselves appeared to have at once been spiked on top but a decorative rail had been welded on top of the bars, linking them together and removing the danger. ‘Must have been some kind of accident,’ I mused.

The window to my dorm wasn't far from the wall and on the first floor, so the only danger there was making too much noise. A quick run at the wall would get me up to the bars then it's just a quick vault over. I'm not sure what kind of patrols there are at night, I wasn't really paying attention last night but it would make sense that there was a patrol or lookout of some kind to ensure everyone was in bed and safe.

I nodded to myself, the way out and in was easy enough, but now I needed to find out what lay beyond the gate, and where everything was located. The others here obviously weren't from around here so they wouldn't be the ones to ask, not that I would anyway, too fishy and would bring undue attention. If we don't get a map or brochure of the area I would just need to scout the town at night regardless.

Sister Mary arrived soon enough and we began our tour of the grounds. I noted the entrance where we arrived the night before, as expected there was a guard post manned by a guard, a female panther in a loose-fitting uniform. She controlled the gate and checked in guests. Sister Mary said we would be getting ID cards today so we would be able to come and go as we please during the day. I and the others were happy we wouldn't be forced to remain in the walls constantly and I would be able to scout the town better. Win-win.

Next we were shown the Rec Center and given a brief tour. Inside was your standard affair, gym with weights, treadmills, yoga mats, a basketball court, locker rooms with the large open shower rooms, and a sauna for both sexes. Working out and being a guy was all well and good, but the shower would prove to be an issue, but I would just have to settle for showering in the dorm.

After the Rec Center we passed by the female dorms, nearly identical to the male dorms and nothing of note, just another building. We were passing by when suddenly a scent hit me full force, catching me off guard and causing me to stumble. The others didn't seem to react or notice anything at all, other than a snicker at my stumble.

I looked around, sniffing the air as I did. I’ve never encountered a scent like this, it was like a spicy peppermint, if it was on fire and frozen at the same time. I tried to pinpoint the source, but there were a few open windows and any one of them could be the origin. I tried to keep up as I felt something stir inside me, I desperately wanted to find the origin of that scent!

I bit my tongue, hard enough to be painful but not to the point of any lasting damage. The sharp pain brought me back to reality and I focused on catching up with the others. As we increased our distance the scent faded, but now I was able to smell it everywhere, almost like it was here all along and I just hadn't noticed. To say I was distracted during the rest of the tour was a bit of an understatement.

We eventually made it to the school building itself and went through the administration offices. We got our photo IDs and sat through a small presentation about the school, then another lady handed out some maps and menus of the local places. I shook myself from my daydreams and desires of finding the scent long enough to look over the map.

The school was near the center of the town, downtown was within easy walking distance and there was a mall in the other direction. There was a bus route that was free to students as well running every half hour, making anything in town within easy reach.

The other two were talking about food, I turned to Zach, “Shall we hit the town and see where everything is?”

He nervously looked down at his paws, “I… I really shouldn't. My parents would kill me if I slacked off.”

I shrugged, “All good. If I can, I'll get you something then.” At a five-finger discount of course, I added mentally.

“Um, if you want.” He nodded. That guy obviously has issues.

I just nodded back and went back to studying the map for the time being. The other two guys must have sensed Zach’s weakness as they ignored him, and by extension, me. I'm not interested in the ‘cool crowd’ types, been there done that. I'm only looking out after me and the freedom that brings, what little I can get away with in this case but freedom nonetheless.

After a short break we were handed our IDs and issued our study books and bags. With our burden received we were ushered back to the dorms and given the rest of the day off. It was Friday but our classes weren't scheduled to begin until this coming Monday, I grinned as the others cheered.

Back at the dorm I tossed my stack of books onto my desk and waved farewell to Zack, He was already stripping down and was pitching a tent. I frowned as I closed the door, that didn't seem to be too normal, needing to get off so often. I'll have to have a talk with him and see what his deal is.

I headed out of the dorm and made a beeline for the female dorms, I wanted to see if I could find the source of that intoxicating scent before heading out into town. Unfortunately the scent had gone by the time of my return. The same windows were open but all I could smell was the lingering background smell. I vowed to return and find the truth of the matter another time.

I walked to the gate and me the lady working the guard house, “Afternoon, you one of the new arrivals?” she asked as she stepped out to meet me. She towered over me, I could easily stand in front of her and her breasts would hover over my head, though she was rather small chested.

I shook myself, “Ah, yes, Mel-! Er, Meliodas.” I nodded and looked up at her.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Choyu, just started working here last week.” She said as she noted my name in the checkout log.

“Really? What did you do before?” I asked, what did people do before becoming discount cops?

“Oh, not much. I was… an instructor of sorts for a while and now I'm here as a temp. How about you, which school were you at before this one?” she asked me.

I shrugged, “It doesn’t matter, I’m just here to get the credit and graduate.” I responded truthfully.

She handed back my ID, “Well Mel, You seem far more capable than the other students I've seen, only wanting to drink and party. What are you looking for once you’re done here?”

I paused, I didn't really have an answer, at least not one that I felt like sharing. I shook my head, “That I'm not so sure about. I'm not interested in college like all the adults try to shove down our throats, or the military for that matter.”

Choyu nodded slowly, looking me over carefully and intensely. I couldn't help but move a hand to cover my groin as she eyed me up. “I see, well you have a good build going for you, sleek, firm, agile. I bet with some training you could go far in a martial art of some kind.” I had no idea what she was on about as I stood there in confusion, “Alright Mel, I like you. Whenever you get tired of playing pretend here, feel free to come seek me out. There's a few others around you might come across as well, we’re never too far from each other you know. But seek us out and we can get you trained up in a career and life that no school teaches.”

This was getting weird, I just nodded and started to back away. “Oh Mel? One more thing, and keep this between us, don't be alone with the nuns.” My spine tingled, her eyes hardened and her posture grew rigid yet flexible. She was wearing the cheap uniform of a guard, but you don't get into fights as often as I have without being able to tell someone's strength. Standing before me now was a warrior. I felt my knees shake slightly as her words of warning registered in my mind. This was not a good place to be, and nobody knows, nobody but her and her people.

She smirked as she saw how her warning was taken, “Good. I’ll tell the others about you and we’ll go from there. See you soon Mel.” She nodded and returned to her post to relax like nothing happened.

I stared as she went about checking out the other students who were going into town as well, not a hint of what I saw or what we discussed. I shook my head as I turned and headed into town, I had a mission after all.

I stopped as I felt like I was punched in the nose, the scent was back! I looked around frantically, but it faded quickly as a light breeze picked up and whisked it away. I muttered to myself, I was going to find the source of that scent soon enough, probably once I got back.

I kept walking, following the path to the right, following the exterior wall to the end of the block. Across the street was the Cathedral, with its own towering wall of smooth stone twenty feet up with iron pikes lining the top in a gothic imitation.

Past the walls of the school property and the church were a few homes that appeared to be rented out to several frats, likely belonging to students of other schools in the area as the one I was attending had dorms. They were silent at the moment, likely everyone was in class but it would be an obstacle to avoid past nightfall.

Once I past the houses I finally reached the main street of the downtown area. Bars and grills lined the street on either side. I checked them out as I passed, several people were drinking already it seemed. But then I saw it.

Down a short ally and in a decrepit building, a door with a sign labeling it as an adult store presented itself to me. I glanced around, confirming that I was alone and not being observed. I ducked into the ally and sped walked towards the door, opening it easily and letting myself inside.

If the outside was decrepit the inside was the opposite, it looked rather modern and presented your common store interior, but instead of appliances or hardware the shelves were lined with toys of adult nature, adult movies, adult clothing. I paused as I took it all in, I had never been inside such a store before and I wasn't sure what I expected. I suppose the fact that it looked just like any other store caught me off guard.

“Hey man, can I help you find anything?” I nearly jumped out of my fur as my head whipped around. I don't know how I missed him but there was a large stallion covered in blue fur standing at the counter. He was leaning forward, staring at me rather intently.

“Oh, uh, hey, didn’t see you.” I chuckle as I looked around quickly, “Sorry, uh, first time in one of these, so I'm not sure where to even start.”

The stallion grunted and nodded his head towards a shelf of fake dicks, “Go ahead and start with the dildos then work your way around. I’ll be here if you have any-ah! Any questions.”

I raised an eyebrow, he seemed pretty distracted. I turned towards the dildos and looked them over, they were arranged by size and species. I felt myself grow more and more flush as I looked them over, I had no idea that dicks were so varied! Feline looked painful with those spines, canine all had a large bulge at the base, and stallion were absolutely insane, the largest was over three feet long! I couldn't help but turn and glance at the stallion behind the counter. He met my gaze and winked.

I turned back and looked over the others, coming upon a dragon cock. They weren’t as spiny as a feline nor as long as a stallion, if anything it was a bit bigger than Zack’s. I reached out and felt it in my hand. It had a firm rubber feel to it and my mind wandered to how it would feel nestled deep inside me.

I set the model back on the shelf and grabbed the box, I wanted to try it. The stallion behind me grunted and panted, I figured he was probably jacking off, but both his hands were on the counter. I didn't dwell on it though as I was on a path of discovery myself.

The next section was the anal toys. Butt plugs, beads, and vibrators to reach all the spots inside. Of them all what caught my eye was an egg vibrator, and it was on sale two for one. I was getting ideas for them as I added them to my growing pile.

I briefly looked at the clothing but it wasn't something I’d ever be able to wear, so I moved on. The next set of toys were labeled fleshlights, shelves lined with fake vaginas of varied races but they all shared a hole to stick a dick into. The strangest ones were mare and canine, mare being rather large in comparison to the others and a massive clit, while canine looked like an off color mound with a Y-opening.

I considered getting one to keep up appearances but in the end I couldn't justify getting something I was never going to use. I was starting to get anxious and headed for the counter with my dildo and vibrators. I set them down as I realized I had forgotten the real reason for this mission, I was going to scope the place and break in, stealing the items, but too late now.

The stallion held up a hand, bidding me to wait just a moment. He started to breathe harder and grunted, shuddering as he braced himself on the counter for about half a minute. I was stunned, was he really doing what I thought he was doing?

He let out a deep and satisfied breath as he stood to his full height and backed up. A glance down and I saw he was doing exactly what I thought he was doing. His three-foot cock hung out in the open, swaying between his calves and leaking a pool of cum onto the floor. What really caught my by surprise was a small, naked male feline of about my size crawling out from under the counter, covered in cum.

He licked the stallions cock as he stood, sucking out the remaining cum. “Thanks, hun, although you got us caught.” The stallion smirked.

“Oh no, how terrible. Looks like we have to pay for his silence.” The feline looked at the items I had picked out and winked as he bagged them, “On the house, and feel free to come and join us next time~”

“I uh…” My legs quivered and my groin burned for attention, “I gotta go!” I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. At the end of the alley people were walking by and I wasn't quite ready for social interaction. I did the only thing I could think of and scrambled up the wall of the ally. There were plenty of pipes and cables, let alone cracks and loose bricks to quickly propel myself up to the roof.

I pulled myself over the lip and rolled onto my back, panting heavily as the moment of panic passed. I closed my eyes and willed myself to calm down. My heart slowed and feeling returned to my limbs. Between my legs my panties were getting cold and wet, even in a panic I was still horny. My eyes snapped open, the scent was back, and it was strong!

“Well you can sure as hell climb when you need to.” This time I was sure I really did jump out of my fur, or I would have if my feet were below me. Instead, I flailed like a fish out of water as I scrambled to get up and see who spoke to me.

“Hey, chill man, I’m cool.” There she was, sitting on an air conditioner unit. Immediately I noticed she was like me, a furred dragon. Her fur was mostly white with patches of black, her long white tail flowed out behind her. She was wearing a tight shirt that showed off some cleavage, and wore tight-fitting jeans. Around her waist hung a skirt of modest length over her pants. My brain skipped like a record for a second as I pondered why she wore skirts over pants.

“Hello? You in there dude?” She asked and waved a hand at me.

I blinked, “Uh, what are you doing here?” The smell was coming from her, the scent from before. Spicy peppermint wasn't quite right though, it was more like the smell of a cool winter morning in a forest.

“Following you of course.” She stated plainly. “Didn't expect you to just spider-man your way up here though.”

“Wait, follow me? Why?” I started breathing a bit heavier, drinking in her scent.

“Well you’re the only other dragon-kin around for literally miles and miles. I’d say hundreds but I'm not sure if that’s true.” She tilted her head as she looked me over, “You okay there? You’re breathing pretty heavily.”

“It’s, uh, you smell amazing… I can't help it.” I tried to explain between deep breaths. My head was beginning to swim, either from the scent or from hyperventilating I wasn’t so sure.

“Wait, is this your first time meeting another dragon?” she asked in apparent shock.

I nodded, “Never met… my parents…”

“Oh, shit I’m sorry. Here, let me help you.” She stood and strode up to me. I stared into her eyes the whole time, I felt heat radiating from my groin all over my body, I shuddered as though freezing as my body ached in need.

She smiled sweetly as she grasped my shirt and pulled the neck up over my muzzle, pinching my nose shut. “There, keep it closed like this, and I recommend a mask until you are used to it. I think it would be pretty embarrassing to get a boner every time we cross paths.”

My head started to clear as I pinched my nose shut, the cloth and my own scent doing well to mask hers. “What? Why would that happen?”

She raised an eyebrow, “I suppose growing up without any dragons around has some pretty large drawbacks. Well you may have noticed, dragon scents are much more powerful to other dragons than any other species. Like a female could be in a desperate heat and nobody would notice, but another dragon miles away would be able to smell it and would come seeking her out. Well it was like that in the ancient days but today that instinct is still present, so we need to be careful.

“With that as well, just because the other species can't actively smell the scent, it still makes them horny. So we low key get sex ed way before other races because its just a fact of life, people around us get super horny for no reason all the time.”

I nodded, it made sense why Zack was always so horny. I looked back to her, expecting her to continue explaining other common dragon knowledge. Instead, she was staring at my waist, between my legs, at an obvious patch of wetness. My panties did what they could as did my boxers, but it was no use.

I used my other hand to cover my wetness, whimpering in pain and pleasure as I press against my sex. She stepped back in shock, her mouth agape, “Wha- but you’re a guy!”

My ears flattened back, not even a day and my secret was out. “Please don’t tell anyone!” I begged quietly.

She shook her head, “I won't, but your scent, your body type, everything! You’re a young male! You can’t- You- Was it a potion of some kind? A transformation?”

“N-no, I’ve been this way my whole life, I’m a girl…” I explained as best I could. My vision was beginning to blur as tears formed in my eyes. I was enjoying being a guy so much, it was like I found my true self and here it was crashing down around me.

“Hey, shh, relax, I’m sorry I just wasn't expecting. I’m not going to make fun of you or anything alright?” She said as she pulled me into a hug. I focused on one hand keeping my nose shut as I hugged her with the other. Guy or not, I needed a hug right now.

“Growing up alone like that must have been pretty hard, huh?” I nodded into her shoulder, my tear wetting her shirt. She was silent for a moment as we hugged, she rubbed her hands along my back as she pondered, “I guess you were a bit of a tom?” I nodded again, “Then I think that's what happened.

“Our growth is determined by our environment. You grew to be aggressive, a protector and hunter, so your body grew into a strong male, but that doesn't change your pussy to a dick.” She explained.

“... So there's nothing wrong with me?” I asked hesitantly.

She shook her head, “Not at all. You are simply an in-between sex, or intersex as they say.”

I sighed, risking the scent I let my nose go and pulled her into a tight hug. Her breasts squashed against my chest as my hips pressed to hers on their own. This time it was my turn to pause in shock, and judging how she froze up as well, I wasn't alone in my sock.

I pressed my hips against her again, almost to make sure, and yes, there was a firm bulge pressing into my groin. She pulled away quickly and turned away, running and jumping to another roof and fleeing from sight.

I stood there with my arms still held out as though hugging the empty air, and I couldn't help but smile. I wasn't alone in my issues after all! I wanted to thank her for her kind words and offer my own in kind, growing into a male body when trying to be a female was hard, I bet it was just as hard doing the opposite, being born a boy and slowly growing into a woman. If anything it gave her a ton of Merritt into her words and explanations.

I gathered my bag of goodies and scaled back down into the ally. I had to awkwardly hold the bag in front of me to hide my wet shorts, but I made it back to the gatehouse without incident.

“Back so soon?” Choyu asked as she came out to greet me. 

“Uh, yeah. Had a run in with someone and just decided to come back, maybe do a workout or something instead.” I said as I handed her my ID again.

She nodded and noted down my arrival, “Sounds like my kind of night, was thinking the same once I finished here for the night. Mind if I check the bag? I have to.”

“Uh, what?” I asked, startled out of my thoughts.

“I need to check all bags for contraband.” She said easily.

I froze, I wasn't sure what I should do. She seemed to be in the know of certain things and there were other things going on. Unfortunately she made the decision for me and took my non-answer as permission. She opened the bag, looked inside for a second, blinked, then closed the bag and handed it back to me.

“Looks like some souvenirs to me.” She smiled and winked, “Enjoy your night!”

I nodded dumbly and walked back to my dorm. The trip passed in a blur and I found myself back in my room staring at my roommate as he humped my pillow. On my bed. Nose shoved into my rank sheets. I blinked in shock. Rage boiled up inside me, my dragon blood boiled as he violated MY things!

“Okay, no.” I said, putting my foot down with a loud stomp. Zack yelped in surprise, having not noticed my return, “You can be naked, cum over your face, suck your own dick, I don't care, but don't do it on MY bed, on MY things!” I snarled, “I’m going to go shower and when I'm done you had better have changed my sheets and pillows for fresh ones! If you don't I’m breaking your dick off and crushing your balls to paste, get me?!” I snarled threateningly. 

He whimpered and nodded, shivering and starting to tear up, but I didn't care, you don't mess with a dragon’s possessions if you valued your life, that was common knowledge! “No! Get it done! Now!” He nodded and scrambled to get pants on and star stripping the bed.

I nodded and headed into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind me. I held up my hands, they were shaking with rage and the mirror reflected back a fierce snarl, like a wild beast. I took a deep breath, I needed to calm down before I did something stupid. He would need longer than a brief shower to get my bed fixed, but I had a way to occupy myself for that long.

I took the dragon dildo from the bag and opened the box, removing it and setting it standing upright on the sink. Seeing it here in front of me like this, it was quite large. I wondered if- I suddenly realized, I never got her name! Regardless, I wondered if hers was like this one. I licked my lips in anticipation as I pulled my pants down. There were plenty of things to try, and I was too pent-up to stop after one orgasm this time!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this or my other works, keep up to date by following ne on Twitter @Lunafan1k to keep up to date all new and upcoming chapters! 
> 
> You could also consider becoming a Patreon and read all my new material early as well as giving input for the story as it progresses!
> 
> [Become a Patron!](https://www.patreon.com/bePatron?u=24305368)


End file.
